<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intresting by BreesWishingWell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594442">Intresting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell'>BreesWishingWell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice is just a kid this poor girl, Cuties, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just to get this out of my head, Kara is a good mom, Late night talks, Luther is soft, Short, Talking, The Pirates Cove, these two deserved better, they just vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Jerry's didnt interrupt Luther and Kara's talk?</p><p>Or:<br/>Luther and Kara get to know eachother a little better, and Kara is intrigued</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intresting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble to get out my thoughts about these two! Luther is like a gigantic teddy bear i love him he deserved better</p><p>Words: 700</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you going to come say goodnight Luther?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man glanced at her for a moment, before nodding. “Yes. Yes of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he made his way towards where the little girl was laying and kneeled down to her, pressing a kiss on her forehead. Kara had moved out of the way and watched them with a little smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Alice. Sleep tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to face the fireplace, pulling the curtain acting as a make-shift blanket further around her body. Her eyes closed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther had gotten up, and moved back to his place at the window. Giving Alice another pat through her hair, Kara too went and sat on the windowsill. She brought up her knees and crossed them, her hands resting in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a sweet girl...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile found itself on the woman's face. Her little girl. “Yes, she is very brave...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze trailed to Luther, who was staring at her. It was a little strange, him looking at her like that. Like he was waiting for something, to discover something. She lowered her head slightly, forcing her eyes to the window they were sitting against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's still snowing… It's really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow.” He said, too looking at the snow falling outside. “It's best we leave early if we want to avoid being seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… we need to get to the border as soon as possible.” Kara looked back at him. “Do you know what you’re going to do when we reach Canada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly. “I haven't really thought about it. Never been free before.” He let out a quiet chuckle. “‘Free’... I like the sound of it. But i don't know what it really means yet..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara took a note of the fact that he seemed to ramble when he was nervous. <em>Quite an interesting contrast to his perserved self,</em> she thought with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what about your past? Do you remember anything before Zlatko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther seemed to tense slightly at the mention of his name, but shook his head non the less. “No, not really… My model was designed to carry heavy loads. I might have been a longshoreman or a laborer...” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who i was doesn't matter anymore. It wasn't really me.” His eyes met hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you? How did you and the little one end up at Zlatko’s workshop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara pursed her lips and lowered her head, debating whether or not she should tell him everything or just give him a vague answer. But he had promised to protect them, so...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice’s father was beating her. When I saw it happening I just… couldn't let him continue. Something snapped inside of me, like...” She glanced up to meet his gaze again. “Like opening my eyes for the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled again, Kara finding the sound endearing. He was… intriguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to protect her so… we ran away. An android on the street told us we could find help at his workshop, so we went there.” Thinking back on it, she frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how that android knew, and why he told us about it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther sighed, glancing out of the window again. “He had not- deviant androids roaming around the city to lure Deviants to his house… You must’ve met one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara hummed, looking at the sleeping body of her daughter. She had been calling Alice that in her head, but she wondered… Did Alice even see her as a mother..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been a good mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped back towards the man, who was smiling at her fondly. What? Why was he doing that? Why did it make her feel… calm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she can be a normal kid once we’re over the border...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll be there tomorrow. It's not long from here, despite the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara rested her head on the ledge of the windowsill, her back against it still as she closed her eyes. Androids didn’t need sleep, but they had to enter stand-by mode once in a while, which was similar to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Luther...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could almost feel his piercing gaze on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Kara.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know if i'll write more od D:BH but i deffinitly wont mind doing more on these three cuties, theyre very very Succulent :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>